am i elisheva or sarika?
by lady sarivka of tortal
Summary: am i a hebrew or an orphaned egyption? where do i truly belong? im not good at summeries just read it. rated for saftey. never mind. in chapter 3, lemons, but thats aabout it. oh and sexual implications.
1. it begins

**A/N I suddenly had an urge to write this. I know I promised my self I would finish one story at a time, but well, I changed my mind. I don't own the prince of Egypt.**

_p.s. the Hebrew is due to the fact I'm Jewish and go to a Hebrew high school and have bean speaking Hebrew as my first language for well, my whole life. _

_Ani hitpallel anachnu roei achar eim hoo Kan…. HOSHIA ANA (deliver us now in Hebrew)_

_Sheket tinoki _

_Lehiot sheket lo boche,_

_Lishon cehat zehzarah beh nahar,_

_Lishon veh zachor et ha shir acharon sheli, _

_Cshe ani aimch casher at chalom_

_lecha banahar_

_cshe ba yadi_

_drita casher ani shir,_

_ani roeh lach timla_

_bshalom vesheket_

_vgam ani tizkor_

_beyadai, shefact me kol gat_

_beyadim, ani gam zorek_

_Nahar hanahar, zarom leat leani_

_Ha curca antika ata imtah_

_Atah yodeah mkom shehia yechol gar bchorin?_

_Nahar, sham hea shaam_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Achot, aht botch acshav,_

_Vehbtoch olai shheot,_

_Cei yesh li tefilah leat vehleat,_

_Yashan vehlimzoah isha, _

_Bo shov beachad yom,_

_Bo vehoshia gam anachnu_

_Hosheah Na _

_Lehaeretz atah mivtach eimtach_

_Hosheah Na_

_Lehaertz Zion……._

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Hum._

_that was deliver us in hebrew_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Elisheva was found on the banks of the Nile by Batya. The pharaoh decreed she would be raised to become Ramses' future concubine. Until then they were to grow up as siblings, or close friends. She was named Sarika by the Egyptians, and all traces of her past life sunk into the depths of the Nile. Before the basket was drowned in the Nile, Batya rescued a locket with the Hebrew words "Elisheva Bat Yocheved vehAmram, Achot shel Miriam vehAharon" Elisheva the child of Yocheved and Amram, sister of Miriam and Aharon. On the inside, there was an engraved 6 pointed star. As the girl was carried inside, Miriam watched from the bulrushes._

"Good bye. Elisheva. HOSHEAH NAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.


	2. a good day

i dont own the PoE

I sat on the marble steps near the Nile. It was my favorite spot. Batya found me. She always does.

"Sarika Nihau. Get over here now!" "Coming Princess Batya." She winced. She hated when she was called that. "We have an audience with the Pharaoh. Prince Ramses is being named Prince Regent." I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to the day I would become the prince's toy. I knew what was expected of me. I went with Batya. We arrived just in time.

"Guards," the king called "go dress Sarika more… appropriately." The men took me to my room and stripped me. I knew they wouldn't try anything. They wouldn't risk the Prince's wrath. They dressed me in a nearly see

through dress. Underneath, I wore a skimpy wrap. They gave me a scarf, and then pushed me back into the room, where the prince was receiving a "gift". It was a Midianite girl. "For you my son" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"Now, your girls will dance for us!" I was pushed, and my wrap stripped off. I blushed. The girl was wearing similar garb. I realized, looking at her stubborn chin that the 18 year old would not yield. She ran. I cried out. The guards caught her.

"Guards, tie her in Sarika's room" the king called me the lotus. I sighed. Now _I _would have to deal with this mule-headed foreigner. I danced. It wasn't my best attribute. But the prince knew what was.

"Sing for us my dear." So I sang.

_Hush now, my baby _

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby _

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

It was my favorite song. "No not some lullaby, sing to us a song of… of the Hebrew slaves. I smiled. I knew what I would sing.

_Ashira ladoshem ki galgah_

_Ashira ladoshem mi chmoch ah_

_Mi chamocha belim hashem _

_Mi chamoch nedar bakodesh_

_Nahida bechastech am zu galta! A shira a shira a shira!!!!_

A redemption song. I hear the Hebrews singing it some times. My personal slave tells me that it means "who is like you o lord?" I think it's beautiful. I bowed as the nobles clapped. A servant escorted me to my room. The girl was sitting there, steel in her eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Ziporah. Call me Zippi."

"As I am Rika. Zippi, my uhhh… mother for lack of a better word, will be here soon."

"For lack of a better word?" I sighed.

"I'm an orphan. They found me in the reeds near the Nile, and raised me. I am just as much a slave to the prince as you are." Zippi sniffed. Batya came in.

"Rika, it's time." I was puzzled. What was it time for?

"Hang on. There is some one coming that it is time for you to meet." A girl, perhaps 16, 3 or 4 years older then me came in. with her was an old woman in a plain and tattered blue dress and _sheital_ (head scarf). I gasped. She was a Hebrew! The girl, she wore a tan dress with a maroon wrap skirt around it, smiled at me.

"Elisheva. It has been for ever. Oops I forget. What's your fake name?" at the word fake, I gasped.

"M… my… my name is Sarika. Who is Elisheva?"

The girl looked at me and said simply "you are". I fainted.

When I finally came around, I saw the old woman and Batya scolding thee girl. Zippi had her hands on her hips.

"I think both Rika… Elisheva?... and I deserve an explanation." I wholeheartedly agreed.

Batya sighed. "13 years ago to the day, I found you in the Nile. You floated up to me in a basket. When I found you, this was around your neck." She gave me a necklace, a six pointed star. On the back, it said "Elisheva bat Yocheved vehAmram, Achot shel Miriam Veh Aharon."

"Miriam" I gasped. The name sparked something in my subconscious.

"Elish… Sarika. I am your true mother."

"I am your sister, Miriam, Miri. I watched over you as the princess took you from the waters." I hugged my mother, Yocheved, and cried. Zippi blushed.

"Zippi, I would like it very much if you would go with my family" I told her.

"Aharon is looking for a wife…" Miri put in. Zippi looked up immediately.

"I would like that very much thank you." I smiled. This was turning out to be a good day after all.


	3. Why? Why did this happen to me?

**Here is the next chapter. It's a little short. I'll try to make them longer. Moses comes in here. If any one has questions about the Hebrew, I would be honored to translate. Shalom! Beahavah (love) –--- Sara-Rivka **

**p.s. I don't own the movie. I wanted to write an exodus story, needed a topic, and divided on this. After that, I just kind of molded the story around the movie. I might do some more of these! I'm really having fun. Sorry for any spelling and grammar issues. I have disgraphia. For more about what that is (no it's not dyslexia, the computer doesn't even know how to spell it. I had to add it to the dictionary. ) see my profile. IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm in HS so you know, midtearms. Their killer.**

I walked quietly behind Miri. I wore a rugged brown dress and a tan head shawl that covered my hair and extended down to my waist, wrapping around my waist. It was my Hebrew outfit. Twice a weak now, I snuck out with Miri, now my maid, to learn the ways of my people. Among them I was Shevi, one of their own. In me, they saw an opportunity. They believed if I could adopt another young Hebrew boy, I could raise it to become their savior. A boy was chosen. His name was Keturah. His Egyptian name was to be Moses. He was 10. The day arrived. Moses was put on the streets of Egypt, disguised as a poor Egyptian boy.

I walked to the market with an escort. I pretended to notice him. We had gone over this part of the plan 100 times. He was to pretend to have never have seen me, and to be in awe of me. I was to offer to him a place in the palace, and tell my servants I wanted to do for him what the princess had done for me. They seemed to accept the story. I knew that the spies among my servants would tell the king, but I think we all played our parts convincingly.

I brought Moses to the palace. The king saw him and instantly liked him. He declared he would be raised as a prince alongside Ramses. Ramses was 14 at the time. Moses instantly started following him every where. I began to act like a sister to Moses. He came to me and Miri for every thing. Miri secretly taught us both about our people, telling us stories late at night about Abraham, and his family.

Eima came sometimes, disguised as a delivery slave, and told us amusing stories about my great grandfather, Levi. Moses was some times visited by his mother, 20 year old Shifra, and his twin sister, Puhah. His sister and mother slowly eased their way into becoming my maids. Then, my 14th birthday arrived.

"Sarika, the Pharaoh wants to see you." I trembled. It was my 14th birthday. I knew what was coming. I shook as I got ready. Eima began to cry. Puhah and Miri dressed me in a nearly see through dress. Eima winced.

"A proper daughter of Israel would be celebrating her wedding today, wearing veils, and a modest dress."

"Ain li beaya. Ani zarich leasot et zeh." I spoke in Hebrew when I told her I had no choice. At least she knew I knew my heritage. Batya came for me.

My mother looked at her and said "why? Must you listen to your father? Save my child's honor please. I beg you! Please" she added weakly. Both she and Batya knew the answer. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Never mind. This is the risk I took when I put her in the Nile. I knew this might happen. This is my fault. Go now. We don't want the Pharaoh to order our deaths. My girl, take this with you." I looked down. It was a plant. "It prevents pregnancy." Eima said bluntly. "Suck on it for 30 seconds and your good for a day. On your way to the prince's rooms, suck. After 24 hours, do the same." I thanked her. She couldn't imagine how grateful I was. I was afraid, because my menses were due the next weak, which meant if I wanted a child, now would be the time to try.

Puhah held a fan over me, to block the heat of the summer. Miri and Shifra held a cream cloth in front of me. We slowly walked, me hidden by the shear veil of cloth, to the throne room. Yocheved trembled as she left me at the door. She whispered a prayer.

"Yevarechech hashem veyismerech. Yaer hashem panav ailecha veyichnecha. Yisah adoshem panav ailecha veyasem lecha shalom. Good bye, ELISHEVA, my child." It essentially meant "may god bless and guard you. May god save and defend you. May god protect you and put you in peace." She put emphasis on the Elisheva to remind me to remember my people. I stole myself, stood up strait, gulped, and walked through the door.


	4. tears of sadness, tears of joy

**A/N ok so this chap. is a little more on the lemony side. i ddeleted the worst of it though so my readers who dont like that can read this. if i get 5 reviews asking me o post the real chapter, i will post it in a diff. story. enjoy!**

I entered the throne room. Ramses was there staring lustfully at me. I bowed my head as the veil was dropped and Puhah, Shifra and Miri left. I trembled.

"Sarika, it is time for you to do your duty." The Pharaohs voice carried the entire hall. A guard came up behind me and put a chain around my neck. I was jerked up to the throne. The prince grabbed the chain.

"Father" he bowed. He left with me. As soon as we got out he said "you are now mine. What ever I want from you, you will give it. "

I nodded. I was about to betray my people in the worst way possible. He led me to his rooms, whipping my ass when I wouldn't move fast enough for him. When we reached his rooms, he tied my leash to his head board. He smiled. "Sing for me Rika!" I trembled as I sang;

"Avinu, Avinu shebashamim zor yisroel vegoalal,

Avinu Avinu shebashamim zor yisroel vegoalal

Barech barech et midinat yisroel vet kol ham hazot!

"No, No I want something Egyptian. I don't understand the gabble the Hebrews call a language." I sighed.

"See o Osiris, master of sun,

See how we serve you?

Bring us into paradise

So we may gaze on the lovely Isis

Please Osiris hear our mourning prayer."

I finished. Ramses smiled and said "that's my girl". I was scared. He unchained me. My neck was still collared. "Undress me." I did. He stood there naked. I gasped. He certainly was handsome. His tanned chest was also very muscled. I squirmed. He laughed, and threw me over a table.

"Girl, you must learn that when you squirm or struggle or whimper unless **I **tell you to, you will be punished." He began to slap me. He took out his riding crop and beat me with it. "There. Now that you know my might and wrath, who is your master, slut?" "You are" I whimpered.

"Louder"

"YOU ARE" I screamed as he slapped me. He smiled. "There you are" he grinned. He turned me over, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was on the prince's bed. "I didn't want you to be sleeping your first time" he explained. I ground my teeth together. He plunged into me with great force. I screamed murder. He laughed. It was to long. The whole time I prayed for death. It was just so painful. Finally, he stopped. I sighed with relief. He pushed me away and told me to dress. I did. I wondered what happened to the carefree days when I was being raised in luxury.

_Flashback_

"_Rika slow down." I giggled and ran past the boy in front of me. He wore a linen tunic with golden accessories. His topknot gleamed in the desert sun. _

_"Ramses if you can't keep up, I might just run away!" he grinned. He knew I couldn't do that. We ran along the palace gardens. It was my birthday and this was my present. Ramses was going to let me win a race for the first time. I grinned as a crossed the finish. Batya and the pharaoh clapped as I did. _

_Ah nine. What an amazing age. Ramses, already a glorious 11 yr old, pulled on my braids. _

_"Come on Rika this time we will race for real and we will see who wins!" _

_"Fine but afterwards, we are having a singing contest." We both grinned. Batya joined in our mirth. We all knew the prince could not carry a tune for his life. He began to sing mockingly. I thought _I love this. And when I am older, I'll be QUEEN of all Egypt!_ I did not know how wrong I was._

_Fin_

I knew what happened. I turned 12, and my monthlies came. Batya told me of my true purpose in the palace. After that, the prince and I saw each other only on court occasions. I stumbled back to my rooms in my disheveled state. Eima opened the parlor door. Shifra, Puah, Miri, Batya and to my surprise Zippi were waiting for me. I noticed that Zippi held a baby girl that looked like me. "Her name is Ayelet. My first born." I realized she did not look like me, but my brother Aharon.

"We were wondering if I and my husband could come here. Perhaps the prince needs a companion? After all, Miri, Aharon and Zippi are here, as are Shifra and Puah. Shifra's husband is dead, but my husband and son are not. We need to be together." I agreed wholeheartedly with Eima. That day, I went to the prince and asked him…

"My master, I have a request."

"Speak"

"I have Shifra, Puah and Miriam as maids. The slave Yocheved has asked me if it is allowed for her to work for me. Miriam is her child. Her son, Aharon, was just brought to work in the palace gardens. His wife is a Midianite, not a slave, but she does help watch the servant children."

I could tell the prince knew that Zippi was his former slave, but he said nothing.

"She requested her family be allowed to remain together. She wants to take Shifra's place as my chaperone. Shifra has expressed her wish to watch after Moses. She lost a son several years ago that would have been his age, so this is understandable. Moses is 12 now and needs servants. Puah and Shifra would take care of him. I will still have Yocheved and Miriam. The midianite has a child, Ayelet, who I wish to train as a maid when she comes of age."

The prince digested the information. He called for a scribe. "Let it be written that the Hebrew slaves Shifra and Puah are transferring their services to the prince Moses, who is in the care of Lady Sarika. Let it be written that Yocheved the Hebrew is now Lady Sarika's chaperone in place of Shifra the Hebrew. It will be written that Zipporah the Midianite, wife of Aharon the Hebrew slave and her child Ayelet, are now bound to Lady Sarika. Aharon the Hebrew slave and his father Amram are now bound to the service of the palace. Aharon will work in gardens, and his father will draw pharaoh's barge. Let all these things be written, and may all involved be blessed with good fortune!"

I gasped. The prince did all I asked and more. Why was he doing this? I know he didn't care if I liked him. Maybe he was losing his touch? I shoved the matter aside. I had got what I wanted, and that was all I cared about.


End file.
